CP - June, 2391
This page chronicles posts #22441-22560 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2391. *CP - May, 2391 *CP - July, 2391 Cardassia Plots First Week Having another date, SIOMANE TARA and ELIM GARAK talk about what he is expecting from their relationship before he offers to escort her to Bajor since he is heading out anyway. GWENI DAMAR runs into BRODEL KASSAT who implores her to have fun while she can, so she asks him out – something he didn’t predict. Second Week Going out on their date to the ballet, GWENI DAMAR enjoys her time with BRODEL KASSAT, especially near the end when there is some sparks and they kiss in the shuttle! At the hospital, MADI DAMAR talks to ZAYN VONDREHLE and the idea that maybe she is a little jealous. FREN DANAN runs into SIOMANE TARA at work and they talk about their lives before JORGU DANAN catches them. Realizing they are unaware of who the other is, they go to JORGU’s office and explain the situation – that they share the same father...or so they think. FREN has to talk to LINA DOTAN though he isn’t in the mood but they have a burst of tension before planning a spring wedding. FREN once more sees LINA and now she realizes they will be married, is a little more bold in her seduction though he puts a stop before things get too far. Third Week Hoping to make his rounds to the main residence, CELAR BERN listens into KALILI MUNROE’s cello and finds out she is planning on applying to a music school. QUESTA DAMAR seeks out ZAYN VONDREHLE to tell him of a function coming up and needing his help, as well as about Kalili performing and Madi’s behaviour of late. Going out to the opera on a second date, GWENI DAMAR and BRODEL KASSAT find some tension is broken before they got back to his place and have sex. Fourth Week Seeing evidence of Gweni’s date in the tabloids, QUESTA DAMAR and CORAT DAMAR discuss what they are going to do regarding Brodel and he offers to ‘talk’ to him. DAMAR makes his way to the Culat Café and confronts BRODEL KASSAT about things, bribing him with 10 million leks but they come to another arrangement – let Gweni have her fun until she realizes she already has everything she needs at home. When BRODEL realizes her has to tell GWENI of what happened, he seeks her out at her house and they go upstairs to talk more. DAMAR also makes his way to the house but YORKIN KORINAS is there and he is shocked by the effort Damar is making. YORKIN then confronts GWENI, making Brodel leave and encourages her to seek out her family. DAMAR is distraught when he sees Brodel at the house and has a fit with QUESTA there to see. GWENI arrives shortly after explaining she is coming home – something that makes Questa cry with relief before DAMAR comes in and makes love to GWENI. At the stables, WILLIAM BELL talks to INDIRA DORR and gives her some relationship advice about Lincoln. WILLIAM goes out with TANDEM RAL for drinks to talk about their project before he finds out the Professor is a homosexual. Bajor Plots First Week Preparing to leave for Vulcan, KARYN DAX-WOLFE talks to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and explains she is going to miss him. Back on the planet from the brief trip, KARYN surprises CHRISTOPHER only to have LINCOLN TREDWAY in the office. Lincoln gets mad and Karyn has a big argument with him. KARYN comes back to CHRISTOPHER and makes him feel better by a little role play in the office. LINCOLN goes back to his apartment, ranting to INDIRA DORR about Karyn and her behaviour. LINCOLN then rants to LALI MUNROE about what happened and how their professor is dating his ex. Second Week New character SIRCO DANOE is a TA in the survival tactics class and talks to LINCOLN TREDWAY about his interest in Lali Munroe. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V talks to LALI MUNROE at a BBQ for the office when their flirting gets a little more intense and Lali realizes he may actually like her. With KARYN DAX-WOLFE back on the planet and her family away, she asks CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD for a sleep over. They drink, play ‘I Never,’ then go dancing before their tension erupts and he takes her virginity. LALI and LINCOLN go out for burgers while talking about guys and how to tell if one likes them before discovering they were both born in August. DANOEL talks to LALI about her placement in the Survival Tactics course and explains she is a little out of place. When CHRISTOPHER is attacked by TANDEM RAL, he is made to think he is a mirror version of himself while given a mission to let the Cardassian Rual go and deactivate Noma. MEGAN GREENWOOD is left at the stables and thinks her father is with Karyn, so she asks WILLIAM BELL to help her home. CHRISTOPHER is planning how to get Rual out when QUARK confronts him, thinking he is having a affair before Chris calls KARYN only to put her off with his vulgar language. CHRISTOPHER then sets off to get Rual out, meeting MATTHEW HUNTER en route. Talking about Karyn, they part ways and Chris beams Rual to a Federation shuttle. Third Week On the planet, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD seeks out NOMA and attempts to deactivate her, admitting he is mChris and killed the other, though she is suspicious of his claims and ANTHONY NORAD helps arrest him. When CHRISTOPHER is brought back to the station, KARYN DAX-WOLFE is there to see him and performs a link to see the badguy but fails and scars his brain. MATTHEW HUNTER hears about what KARYN did and confronts her, wanting an apology but ends up putting her in the brig instead. Sometime later, HUNTER gets a communication from MARCUS WOLFE who is irate at his daughters arrest. TANDEM RAL is a new professor at the university and gives a special assignment to WILLIAM BELL to help with his research paper. When CHRISTOPHER wakes up he talks to HUNTER to get the scoop on the situation, then seeks out KARYN, explaining what would be best before going back with her to the planet. WILLIAM later hooks up with TANDEM again, getting more information on him and we see the professor has a slight crush on his student. CHRISTOPHER gets home to MEGAN GREENWOOD and explains he was just held up because of work. CHRISTOPHER gets back to work when ELIM GARAK arrives and he is shocked to learn Rual was blown up by Klingons. GARAK is then invited to SIOMANE TARA’s cabin where they talk and she asks him to just stay the night – for a sleepover and nothing more. LALI MUNROE gets a communication from Jamaar which bothers her because he is being bullied, so she seeks out her brother. While at the lawofficer, LALI runs into MICHAEL RICHARDSON V and gets embarrassed when she feels maybe he was never flirting with her in the first place. Fourth Week When CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD spends another night with KARYN DAX-WOLFE, they talk about the future and she has déjà vu thinking about him in her bedroom. MEGAN GREENWOOD is sleeping over at TAHNA ALENIS’ apartment and they talk about Karyn and how to get over the pain you carry with you. When LINCOLN TREDWAY sees KARYN DAX-WOLFE at the university, he tries to get away but they get into an argument instead. KARYN then talks to CHRISTOPHER about why Link would be this way and he offers his advice about teenage males. LINCOLN has his survival class with LALI MUNROE and rants to her about Karyn while she rants to him about Mike and they share some sexual tension. Vulcan Plots First Week On the planet, N’LANI WOLFE is practicing and talks to MARCUS WOLFE about the upcoming events. In the hotel together, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN have a heart-to-heart (kinda) and talk about love and relationships. Second Week With the Olympics in full swing, MARCUS WOLFE and N’LANI WOLFE enjoy going out together and seeing the events, as well as talking about her own aspirations. Earth Plots Third Week Briefly on the planet for a vacation, WOLFE-KORAN JATAR and MARCUS talk about the history of the FNS and Federation laws. Backposts Fourth Week June, 3rd week, 2391 When CHRISTOPHER is out of the infirmary he talks to MATTHEW HUNTER and is shocked to find out Karyn is in the brig. #06 June, 2391 2391 #06 2391 #06